


Something Gained

by lil_shit99



Series: His Empire [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Lives, M/M, a little ooc perhaps?, bc im broken now, dino is dead, fuck him, motherfucker deserves to be burned, yeah im salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: His favorite alcohol beverage and an attractive stranger; two things that make Ash's day, really.However, with his involvement in the underground world, his day off can be disturbed anytime. A sudden call about a meeting with another gang and he has to slip on his mask back as the boss. Young as he is, he is not an amateur.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: His Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Something Gained

Ash drinks greedily from his glass, sighing at the burn of the alcohol in the back of his throat. The club he’s in currently is in full swing, sweat-slicked bodies pressed against each other and dancing with huge grins and/or seductive tilts of their lips. Ash chuckles lightly at that and clicks his glass on the table, silently asking for another to the ebony skinned bartender across from him.

He is nursing a drink when a body, slim with enough muscles hidden underneath black sleeveless top, sits beside him. The person is a male with gentle voice and a little accented English that rolls on his tongue as he orders a dry martini. The bartender tends to him immediately and Ash finds himself looking at this man from the corner of his eyes. The man, he assumes, is wearing his long black hair into a low ponytail held with a string of ribbon. There’s a cardigan, bigger than his slim stature, which settles on his elbows elegantly, as if it is accidental.

The blond knows his stare probably is too obvious but he doesn’t have the desire to look away. The stranger is alluring in a way that Ash is known in the outside world. He watches closely as the other thanks the bartender and slides the pad of his finger on the rim of the glass before sliding down and takes it off from the table. The glass is brought to his lips, glossy and plump, and he catches himself hitch a breath when the man takes a drink of his alcoholic beverage, eyes closing in a prayer and a silver stud catches on the club’s low light.

Then, when the stranger opens his eyes again, they zero onto Ash’s green ones. Ash blinks his eyes but catches himself fast, offering a polite smile as if apologizing for staring too much. There’s a beat and then the stranger smiles, both corners of his lips turn upwards and wider as he lowers his head just a tad.

Submissive.

Docile.

 _Seductive_.

“Hello,” he greets, voice still gentle but dips low enough that Ash’s heart stutters. His movement is purely purposeful now, as he slinks in his seat so that his body tilts to Ash’s own. Now, Ash can see the way the top clings to his body and the way the high neck rests below his Adam’s apple. His legs are encased in what Ash feels like the tightest pair of pants in the history, which shows the other’s thighs rather splendidly.

 _Of course_ , the stranger notices it as he crosses his legs in a way that makes Ash’s blood runs hot. Righting himself, Ash lets his lips curl into a smile and brings his glass to his mouth, harrumphing inwardly when the other’s eyes immediately go to his lips. He takes a sip from his glass, licking his lips afterward, before greeting back with a challenge in his eyes, “Hello to you, too.”

They engage in a conversation, surprisingly great and unsurprisingly borderline flirty. The stranger introduces himself as Eiji, a name that Ash thinks as familiar but he shrugs it off, and he works as a freelance photographer that makes Ash’s blond brow raises a tad as he drawls, “Not the model?”

Eiji laughs at his blatant flirting, tipping his head a little that shows the blond his unmarred throat. Ash preens at it and keeps asking about his job and answering back when the brunet questions him. Ash never feels this sort of attraction before, the one who pulls him in so much that he is captivated. His sex life is never parched, he has a ton of lovers that will run to him just with a single miscall from him. He even has his own selection, be it men or women, older or younger. But something with Eiji makes him want more, makes his heart stutter more in ways that he doesn’t recognize.

Shit, Shorter will definitely pisses himself from laughter if the older sees him like this.

But then again, Shorter will definitely ask Eiji’s number as soon as he sees the brunet.

Ash is conscious about their closeness, can feel the motion of Eiji’s bare shoulders, the sweep of his stray locks that it _hurts_ him not to touch. They are left alone, the bartender is tending another client currently, and Ash’s resolve finally breaks when a stray lock loosens. The blond gently combs the lock behind an ear, eyes looking at the plumpness of Eiji’s lips. They are parted a little before pulled into a delectable smile, a softer hand seizes his wrist gently.

“Would you care for a taste, Ash?”

He finds his throat bobs at the invitation, his tongue is heavy in his mouth, saliva already pooling. Eiji’s eyes are dark brown, almost black, and there’s this _glint_ in his eyes; Ash wonders if his eyes are the same as the other’s.

The blond opens his mouth, brain short circuits painfully, before their moment is disturbed by the constant vibrating of his phone. Eiji raises a perfect brow and backs himself a little as Ash curses loudly, already missing the man’s warmth. Quickly he fishes his phone out and sees Shorter’s name on the ID. He sighs heavily, _business is calling_.

“I need to take this call, Eiji,” he says, apologetically while ignoring the tightness on his pants. Eiji hums around the rim of his glass and nods, waving when he stands up from his seat to a more secluded and silent place.

“Wong,” Ash says immediately, tone annoyed.

_“Oops, is it a bad time?”_

Ash looks at his tented pants and then thuds his head on the padded wall behind him, “What is it? You only call me when it’s something serious if it’s the week off.” Ash closes his eyes and combs his blonde hair back before stuffing his vacant hand into his pocket.

 _“Ah, yeah, about that. You remember the Japanese Mafia? The one who wants to join with us?”_ Shorter asks and goes silent as he waits for Ash’s confirmation, in which he hums back. _“They’re here. Just arrived twenty to thirty minutes ago, I think?”_

That catches him off guard.

Ash straightens his back at that and ruffles his pocket for a ring, which he slips into his forefinger and thumbs the emerald stone almost lovingly. He answers Shorter back, clipped and short, as he dusts off invincible dust and lint from his clothing. Slipping his phone back, he emerges from the corner and raises a brow at the vacant seat with empty tall glass. His own glass was empty before he took the call.

“He excused himself, Boss, and asks me to say his thanks for the night,” the bartender says, his nametag reads _Mike_. Ash tilts his head, a little surprised with the feeling of disappointment coursing his body when he realizes Eiji doesn’t leave anything for him. He nods himself to Mike then and walks away to upstairs, where his business room is located.

His subordinates nod as he walks past them, green eyes cold. He is then greeted by a man with purple mohawk, a pair of sunglasses is perched on top of his nose and his eyebrow piercing catches the light in the hallway. There’s a grin on Shorter’s lips that Ash wants to wipe but he just rolls his eyes as Shorter pats his back and says in a mocking tone, “Boss.”

The door is pushed open and Ash can see a young woman sits on the left area with two men flanking her sides. She is wearing a formal dress that is a little inappropriate for a club scene, yet she brings herself elegantly. There’s a cup of tea in her hand and she sips the brown beverage a little as Ash takes a seat across from her.

She looks up then, blue eyes twinkling gently and her cup is taken away by the young man on her left. When she speaks, her voice is gentle but commands authority, “Mr. Lynx.”

Ash shakes his head a little, leaning on the cushion, “Just Ash, please. You are joining ours, anyway.”

She claps her hand at that and introduces herself as Ayano, the sole heiress of the clan. She also excuses her grandfather, current head of the clan, for not going to the meeting himself. Ash feels his teeth grinding internally, the clan still hasn’t believed him. Probably because of his age. Or because of his past.

Either way, it’s annoying.

They talk business then and the two of them produces a contract and a seal each. His seal is in the shape of a wildcat while their seal is in the shape of a dragon. They each read the contracts and Ash watches as Ayano ushers the older man at her right, whispering in their mother tongue. They finally settle when the woman reaches for her seal, stamping the dragon on the contract, before placing it onto the low coffee table.

“Now, Ash,” she says. “With these contracts, we have reached an agreement. However, I have one more gift for you.” Ash raises a brow and glances at his right hand man, who shakes his head silently. The blond straightens his back, eyes narrowing a little, “A gift?”

Ayano hums and the young man from her left produces a bell out of nowhere. Before he can both marvel at that, the bell is rang and the door opens. Ash looks to the side and feels his eyes widen at the figure standing leisurely.

_Eiji._

The long haired man walks soundlessly on the marble floor and takes her right hand to his mouth. There’s a murmur of something and that plush lips peppers a kiss on the knuckles. After he finishes, he walks a couple steps back and stands on the end of the low table. Eiji meets his green eyes, dark brown eyes smiling at him.

“This is our gift for you, Ash,” Ayano says, there’s a glint in her eyes that shows she is both amused and confused. “The deadliest assassin of our clan, Okumura Eiji.”

Ash recalls that name instantly. His brain vomits all of the information that withhold about the name; Okumura Eiji, Japanese, a marksman, two years older than him. The name doesn’t have any pictures because even his people can’t acquire such things, but now he can fit a picture. He almost shove a tongue in a _trained assassin oh my fucking god_ –

He looks up to Eiji again, meeting the other’s steady gaze on him. The man’s smile is still on his face and Ash feels his heart stutters again, but there’s a feeling of uncertainty too. He was betrayed far too much in the past and the steadiness in his business just started since four years ago, six years since he pushed Dino Golzine from the throne. He doesn’t know what the heiress is thinking and how they work, so it can truly be a gift.

Or a challenge.

“One more term,” he settles then, staring into Ayano’s eyes straight. “His loyalty will be questioned, of course, and he will be on my watch for a year. His life will be in my palm and you nor your group will not have any reins on him. Do we have an agreement?”

Ayano watches him with her smile gone, the air is tense around them, before finally a smirk settles on her painted lips, “Agreed.” She tilts her head to the long haired man in between them and ushers him to her. The man settles on his knees and closes his eyes as she tilts his chin to her, “You are theirs from now on.”

When Eiji opens his eyes, his smile is gone, “Understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i think eiji is ooc but i have to tweak it in order to fit this story. im sorry if it's not your cup of tea, teehee.
> 
> i am currently watching banana fish altho i already knew the ending and it probably will break me, huhuhu. im on ep 9 atm aND I HAVE TO STOP FOR THE DAY BC IT HURTS AND I BROKE DOWN ALMOST IMMEDIATELY JFFJAJADJDALJK
> 
> so yeah.
> 
> anyway, i probably will continue this? into a series prolly, not a chaptered one. so tell me if u guys want that, muah :*
> 
> (i probably will make something, u kno, sexy with this universe nyehehehehehe)


End file.
